happywarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Buffs/@comment-75.138.177.135-20130113024521/@comment-5766446-20130113132344
Hey Neko Chan, I'm going to address both your comments in this reply. First, yes you are correct, there are 3 Happy Dances. I also have all 3 on 2 seperate Xbox Live accounts. I have updated the description. The fact that no one updated the list isn't surprising. The people who take time out of their lives and away from game play to update the info here all have their own areas of interest. Buff descriptions doesn't seem to be at the top of anyone's list. If you have noticed, most of the information on this page is an almost verbatim cut and paste of the Buff descriptions you posted in the XBLA forums before they were taken down. Some descriptions have been the topic of debate. For instance, it has been demonstrated to me that AntiMaterial does actually effect castle side walls and may effect castle gates. I have not done the tests to quantify how much exactly, and therefore have not changed the description. Also, if we are to believe the in game information screens, Anti Tactical Power Up and Cannon Durability Up apparently do exactly the same thing. Meaning that one could theoretically have a reduction in damage from cannons up Lv 10 (2 Lv3 and 2 Lv2), which makes no sense. I put in a totally made up description for Cannon Durability Up and no one seems to have noticed. I thought that would have drawn some criticism, but it hasn't. Concerning Item Buffs... that was a page I put together for myself to use when putting weapons together for a particular function. I actually find that page incredibly useful since I know what the buffs do, and just want to see what can possibly go on a item without the clutter of all the associated descriptive text. And its not so much contradictive as it is incomplete, since it is only the names of the Buffs prior to the update.. I just never updated the list. I hadn't added it to the top nav and forgot that it was on the front page. I removed it from the page and the bottom navigations on sub pages. It's still at the end of the Buffs page, but could easily be removed from there. If anyone else hates it as much as you, I'll just keep it as an unlinked page. About cleaning up... well please be more specific. This is user generated content. I try to keep some order to a point, but mostly just so we all don't wind up bumping into each other. I personally only really edit item related content. Other people seem mostly interested in Campaign mode. All the while, we all sort of watch everything. You are a part of that. If you want to change things, or have specific suggestions, absolutely let me or anyone else know. I have been to the Japan Wiki many times now. They have done a great job over there. They have the same problems we do, though. There are information gaps on that site too. Unfortunately most of the Google Translate for the site makes the text read like bad poetry, so that isn't very useful to me. I like the left hand nav there and wish MediaWiki had something similar to that. We are stuck with the top nav. All in all though I don't weep. I respect what they have done over there. And I think the people on here do a pretty decent job too. When I first got on here, there were things I wished were different. So I changed them. Mostly how the items were organized. I currently have the most edits on here but am just one of the many people who contribute. Frankly, I wish there were more. There are pages on this wiki I have never even looked at, so I can't say it's all perfect. But that's democracy. Dance 2 is my favorite. :) Be the change you want to see.